Cookies & Confessions
by No Gesture is Too Big
Summary: Austin decides to give the best Christmas she's ever had. With lots of Auslly action, of course. Rated T for certain suggestions, and full of fluff. Merry Christmas everyone!


**A/n: Hey guys! Here's my Christmas story. For those who are just beginning to read my stories, welcome! For those who are my regular readers, welcome back! I honestly have no clue where this story came from, or where it's going. Hopefully I'll come up with a plot along the way. **

**Before I start, check out Christmas Things by ExtremeSaucicity. It's my absolute favorite story right now, and perfect for the holiday season. Go check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, heck, I don't even own the TV I use to watch it…**

**Ready, set… READ! No? Ok…**

I sighed as my mom told me again to make sure the house was always locked, especially while I was home alone, as she and my dad tossed their bags into the car. One of my dad's friends had invited them to celebrate Christmas with them, and had apparently forgot that I lived with them considering he had told my dad that he "only had one extra bed". And no, I was definitely not sharing a bed with my mom and dad. I felt uncomfortable just thinking about it. After a lot of talking it through and convincing, my mom and dad agreed to let me stay home during the holiday as long as I promised to keep my grades up to above a C for the rest of the school year. Since the alternative was sleeping in the same bed as my parents, I quickly agreed. Now I walked back up my driveway to the now empty house that I would be staying in for the rest of the week by myself. Yay.

After I had gotten in and began softly strumming at my guitar, I groaned in boredom and picked up my cell phone to call Ally. She had to be available sometime today, right? I sighed, it's Christmas time. No one's available. But to my surprise she picked up after the first two rings.

"Austin?" She spoke quietly, as though she was afraid to speak any louder.

"Hey Ally! You busy anytime today, or this week?" I practically begged into the phone for her to have the time to come over.

"Austin now's not really the time," She mumbled and I heard her sniff quietly over the phone. Worry about my best friend washed over me and I gripped the phone to my ear a little bit closer.

"Ally? What's wrong, are you okay?" She sniffed again, and my heart melted. I hated when she cried. I hated it so much.

"Austin…" Her voice broke off with another sob, and I felt myself want to be able to comfort her, to stop her tears. And I was going to do just that.

"Ally where are you?" I demanded, sternly but softly.

"Practice room." She whispered, and I could still practically hear the sadness in her tone. I threw my shoes on and grabbed my coat before running out the door toward the mall. Luckily, I only lived about five minutes from the mall, and I got there in 3. Surprisingly I wasn't tired after my sprint of sorts as I ran in Sonic Boom and up the stairs.

I tripped through the threshold of the door and saw Ally sitting on the floor next to the window, her head buried in her arms. I felt my heart break as I sat down next to her and immediately pulled her into my lap. Stroking her hair softly, I let her cry into my chest.

"What happened?" I whispered into her ear, still softly rubbing circles into her back.

She sniffed and gripped me tighter, shaking her head. "D-Dallas. He-" I cut her off.

"What did he do Ally? I swear he better not have hurt you." I pulled back a little bit and examined her arms and face, checking for bruises. She smiled softly.

"He didn't hurt me Aus…physically." Her smile dropped and tears began to fall from her eyes again. I forced myself not to lost my cool in front of her, she was already in tears and I knew how much she hated seeing me angry.

"Ally…" I whispered, looking into her eyes and seeing tears continue to fall.

"He told me…" She took a deep breath and wiped away some tears. This proved to be useless as more fell to take their place. "He told me he was in love with someone else." Her voice cracked and I pulled her towards me into another comforting hug. She sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly.

"Alls, he doesn't deserve you if he could fall out of love so quickly. You need someone who loves you and only you." I smiled warmly at her. "You're awesome, you know that right?" She giggled slightly.

"You tell me that almost every day Austin." I nodded.

"And I am going to keep telling you, because it's true." She pulled out of the hug, but still sat curled up in my lap.

"Thanks Aus, I needed that." She leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I felt my face heat up at the contact and a warm sensation run through my body. What in the world was that reaction?

I wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks and smiled down at her. She looked broken, yet at ease. God, I hated seeing her cry.

"What are you doing at Sonic Boom anyway? Christmas is in two days." I playfully scolded her.

She slapped my chest before leaning into it. "I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Christmas-is-the-best-holiday-ever." I laughed lightly and looked down at her. Brown curls had fallen around her face and onto my chest, and she looked up at me with her adorable doe eyes. Butterflies fluttered through my stomach and I swallowed. What is going on with me today? It seems like every time I look at Ally, I start to feel weird.

"Austin…?" She arched an eyebrow at me, and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked you what you're doing for Christmas." My smile dropped and I looked away.

"Erm, you know. Christmasy things." I ran a hand through my hair and couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Christmasy? That's not even a word. And you won't look me in the eyes." She turned around in my lap and gently turned my head up to look at her. "Now, what's going on?"

I sighed, "My parents are gone for the holidays, and I stayed here." I repeated the story in the quickest and most undetailed way I could.

Ally smiled gently at me, and stroked the hair at the back of my neck. Surprisingly, it felt great and calmed me down from all the stress I had from the last 24 hours.

I relaxed and leaned my head back on the wall behind me. Looking up at her, my throat felt dry. She looked so beautiful at the angle I was at. Is it weird to think you're best friend is hot in a completely platonic way?

"I'm sorry Aus, but at least you won't be alone this Christmas. I'll spend it with you." She smiled down at me and I shook my head. I wasn't going to let her give up her Christmas for me.

"Alls, I can't let you do that. I'll be fine by myself for one year; you should spend Christmas with your own family." She stopped stroking the hairs at the nape of my neck, much to my disappointment, and crossed her arms.

"Austin Moon, you might as well be family. And besides, my dad isn't really a Christmas person. We'll eat breakfast together and exchange a gift, but then it's like any other day." She crinkled her nose, and shook her head at the thought.

"Well, I guess you'll need a big dose of Austin Moon for your holidays this year, huh Dawson?" I smirked at her and she giggled.

"Guess so, who knows what I've been missing out on." I laughed and pulled her into a hug. Butterflies began to flutter again in my stomach and I groaned inwardly. I don't get it, I don't like Ally. Right?

Jumping to my feet with Ally in my arms, I pulled her out of the practice room and down the stairs. "Austin! What are you doing?" She giggled and allowed herself to be pulled out the door of Sonic Boom. She quickly locked it with no questions asked and I grabbed her hand again and began speed walking towards the mall parking lot.

"You and I are about to make some memories. Ally Dawson, prepare to have the best Christmas of your life." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I froze in shock for a few moments, my cheeks heating up slightly. She giggled at me and began pulling me towards my car.

"Come on Austin! Let's get started!" Her gleeful laughter ran out as I opened the door for her, then ran around and got in myself.

As I was starting the car, Ally was practically bouncing in her seat. I chuckled at her excitement and pulled out of the mall entrance.

We were in for a hell of a Christmas.

(linebreak!)

We were in my kitchen, which now had arrangement of spilled flour, eggs, and sugar on the counters. I slid the cookie sheet into the oven carefully, Ally watching my every move behind me.

"Ally, would you quit worrying? Just because I'm not wearing oven mitts doesn't mean I'm going to – OW!" I quickly pulled my hand out that had bumped along the side of the 375 degree oven.

"Burn yourself?" She finished, arching an eyebrow. She shut the oven then turned towards me. "Well come on, let me see it." I shook my head and cradled my hand to my chest. If she touched it, the burn would hurt more.

She sighed, "Come on Aus, let me see. I'll try not to hurt it more." Reluctantly I handed my hand over, wincing at the fact that the burn had turned the side of my hand a bright pink. She looked up at me sympathetically and pulled me gently towards the sink. She turned on the cold water and my eyes widened.

"No Ally! It's going to sting!" I whimpered, but she kept a firm hold on my hand and pulled it under the water.

"Ow! Ally! I told you it would hurt!" I hissed, but then the pain subsided and my entire hand felt better. I smiled and let out a breath in relief. Ally smirked at me and let go of my hand.

"Feel better?" She was obviously holding back laughter, and I sheepishly smiled back and nodded.

(linebreak)

A little while later, Ally had taken out the cookies – using oven mitts; and we were sitting in her bedroom watching Elf. My hand had a pack of ice on it and Ally was snuggled into my side eating a cookie from the large plate she had made. I couldn't help but look down at the songwriter against me, and she looked beautiful. It was moments like these when we were barely even doing anything and she wasn't dressed up or trying to be cool in front of her boyfriend, ex-boyfriend now I suppose, Dallas. A strand of hair fell in her eyes and I carefully reached my free hand up and brushed it behind her ear. She looked up at me and smiled. My stomach flipped and my hands felt sweaty, but I managed to smile back. I must have appeared nervous to her because she arched an eyebrow and turned to me completely.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, running a hand through my hair softly. I groaned as I felt my heart sped up and butterflies flutter around.

"Ally, I don't know. Every time I look at you, or we touch, I feel…" I trailed off. What did I feel? It wasn't anything I had felt before in my life and I don't know how to handle it. The only thing I knew for sure was that this feeling definitely wasn't friendship, and I was afraid that it meant something far more.

"You feel what?" She looked up at me confused, and slightly hopeful. That made no sense, why would she be hoping that I liked her. Wait, liked her? I don't like Ally, we're partners, friends. She's just my friend. A friend who happens to be amazing, talented, gorgeous, cute, dorky, and sexy at the same time, but that didn't mean anything.

Oh to hell with it, I couldn't lie to myself anymore. "Alls, I think…I think I love you." She blinked and her jaw opened in surprise. I winced. I probably shouldn't have just blurted that out like that. Her mouth moved up and down, like she was trying to say something but nothing was coming out. I sighed and flopped down on the bed, running my hands through my hair. I was so stupid, she had just gotten out of a tough relationship earlier today and I knew she didn't like me in a romantic way. Tears started to prick my closed eyelids, but I wouldn't cry. Not over something like this, I was Austin Moon. I don't cry over girls.

I carefully opened my eyes and looked at Ally, trying not to cry. "Alls, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I stopped when a smile had begun to spread on Ally's face.

"Austin…I can't believe it." She grinned more, and I felt myself choke up. She was mocking me, I know it. I felt my eyes water and I looked away.

"I know, I'm sorry. If you want to leave, you can let yourself out. I'll go downstairs." I sniffed, still willing my tears not to fall. I tossed the ice pack off my hand and got off the bed, starting to walk out, but was stopped by a small hand wrapping itself around my wrist. I turned around and saw confusion etched in her face.

"No, Austin. I love you too." She smiled softly and intertwined our fingers together. I blinked back the tears that I had been holding in and felt my heart stop. She loved me too?

"You do?" I practically yelled out in joy, wrapping my arms around her small waist.

She giggled and returned the hug as I nuzzled into her neck. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that, Aus." My stomach fluttered and I didn't think it was possible to be happier than I am right now. I sighed and pulled her closer to me. A loud belch came from the forgotten movie, and we jumped apart. Glancing at the elfish man-child burping on Ally's TV and back to her, I burst out laughing. At the sound of my laughter, she joined in until we were both clutching our sides.

She wiped her eyes and smiled at me, "Well, that ruined the moment." I chuckled and pulled her close to me again.

"Well, then let's just fix that moment, shall we?" She gasped as my lips clashed with hers and softly moaned at the contact. Best Christmas ever.

(linebreak)

We were back on Ally's bed, legs and arms intertwined, watching Frosty the Snowman. The cookies were long gone by now, most of them in my stomach, and my hand started to feel well enough without an ice pack. The movie came to an end, and she slowly pulled herself away from me. I sat up and arched an eyebrow.

"Where you going, Alls?" She smiled down at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"Well, I was going to go home, considering that it's about nine now. You know how my dad gets." I scoffed.

"I don't see why you can't just ask him if you could stay here." I stubbornly crossed my arms and slouched back.

"Aus, I'll call him but you and I both know he'll say I can't." My heart sank. Of course Mr. D wouldn't, he gets annoyed by the fact that we stay up all night together to finish songs. I nodded my head and Ally pulled out her cell phone, quickly dialing her dad's number.

After a while, she spoke up. "Hey Dad, I know its short notice, but do you think that I could stay at Austin's tonight? I'm already exhausted and all my stuff is here from when we pulled an all-nighter last week." She listened for a moment before her face broke into a smile. "Really? Are you serious? Thanks Dad! Love you, bye!" She excitedly hung up and jumped onto the bed.

"I'm taking it you can stay?" I chuckled as she nearly bounced off the bed in joy. She nodded and wrapped her arms around me, bringing me into a warm hug. I sighed and wrapped my own around her, gently playing with the ends of her caramel-dipped hair. She leaned out of the embrace, much to my disappointment.

"No funny business, Aus." I laughed and nuzzled my nose back into her neck.

"Ally, you know I wouldn't do anything that you weren't ready for." She tilted her head back to allow room for me and I chuckled, kissing her neck softly before trailing up to her lips. We pulled apart and she sighed.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now." She pushed me back onto the bed and snuggled into my side, her head finding its place on my chest. "I seriously thought you would never feel the same way about me as I do about you." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, but she sighed and pushed back slightly.

I looked down at her, one eyebrow arched in question, "What's wrong Alls?" She looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"Austin, I don't know if I can do this, be in another relationship I mean. Dallas seemed to be Mr. Perfect too, but I was hurt by him." I ran my thumbs under her eyes, making sure no tears would fall.

"Ally, Dallas was an idiot for losing someone as amazing as you. I love you for you, and I can't even see myself with anyone besides you. Can you trust me and try this?"

"Austin…I love you too, and I'm willing to try this with you. But what _is_ this? What are we?" She looked up at me, her brown eyes searching for an answer in mine. I smiled at her and leaned close to her ear.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, would you make me the luckiest guy on earth, and be my girlfriend?" she giggled at my formality before turning her head to give me a quick kiss.

"Of course I will, Austin_ Monica_ Moon." Her voice dragging out my middle name, and I winced before looking at her giggling face. I smiled and gave her another kiss before pulling her close to me once again.

The rest of the night was spent with soft kisses and snuggling. Eventually she fell asleep, so I quickly got up and went to the bathroom before throwing on a pair of pajama pants and tossing my dirty shirt somewhere. I crawled back in bed and pulled the covers over me and Ally. She grumbled a bit in her sleep before rolling over into my side. I smiled softly at her actions before turning off the lamp on my nightstand and wrapping my arms around her. Let's just say my dreams that night were great.

(linebreak)

My eyes weren't even open before I was already out of bed and running downstairs. The smell of pancakes, especially Ally's pancakes, was enough to wake me from my deep sleep. I practically rolled down the stairs to find Ally fully dressed, with her ear buds in, leaning over the pancake griddle. I smiled to myself and walked up behind her. I pulled her ear buds out and wrapped my arms around her thin waist.

"Hey darling, you're up early." She hummed in agreement and went back to flipping the batch of pancakes. I tapped my fingers up and down her sides as I watched her finish off the batch and begin to pour more batter on. After the next set of pancakes was set to cook she turned around in my arms and gasped as she hit my bare chest, her face reddening.

"Erm. Uh. Hi." She ducked her head down in an obvious attempt to hide her blush. I stifled a smile as I lifted her face up.

"What's wrong Alls? Liking what you see?" She huffed and went to turn around to the pancakes but I spun her back around and placed my lips onto hers. She smiled and kissed back before pulling away to tend to the breakfast. I laughed and kissed her head.

"I'm going to hop in the shower quick; you can join me if you wanna." I winked, knowing she was half listening.

"Mhm." She nodded and continued to flip the pancakes. About five minutes later, as I was in the shower, I heard a loud exasperated groan. "Austin Moon, you think you're hilarious." The warm water ran down my hair as I smirked. She was so innocently adorable.

(linebreak)

After I got out of the shower, I threw on a pair of jeans. I glanced at my shirt drawer then shrugged. I was too lazy to put on a shirt, and Ally didn't seem to mind. I smiled to myself at the thought of her plump lips turned into a smile as her cute cheeks turned an adorable tint of pink. I turned to the small mirror on my dresser and messed up my hair just the right way. Smirking to myself, I walked down the stairs, yawning and stretching as I went along while purposely flexing my arms.

"I hope you made a huge batch of pancakes Alls, because I am starving!" I threw my arms above my head, making sure to tighten my stomach and emphasize my abs. She glanced over then went back to eating her own pancake, then nearly choked on the bite that was in her mouth as she turned back to look at me.

Her face flushed a deep red and she swallowed. "Uhm, yeah. I did." She muttered this and turned around to her plate. I smiled brightly as I practically bounced over to my dining room table. She squeaked as I plopped myself down in the chair next to her and scooted close to her.

"What's wrong Ally?" I gave her the best look of confusion I could pull without laughing. She flushed even darker and ducked her head.

"I-it's nothing Austin, I'm fine." She began to cut another piece of pancake as I tossed 3 on my plate. I was halfway through the first one before she groaned and took my fork out of my hand, sitting it down on the table next to my plate.

"Hey! I was eating th—" I was cut off by Ally smashing her lips on mine and I moaned in surprise. Her fingers laced through my hair as I moved a hand to her cheek. To my surprise, she was the one who deepened the kiss as she playfully ran her tongue along the edge of my mouth. I groaned and pulled her into my lap as I allowed her entrance. Our tongues began a battle of dominance that was full of sparks every time they touched. My tongue began making circles on her cheek as my other hand came down to her waist. I sucked on her bottom lip for a second before bringing the kiss to a close.

Breathing heavily, I was in shock. "Wow..." I whispered, trying hard not to pick this girl up and run her to the bedroom. She giggled and turned a light shade of pink again. I smiled.

"What was that?" I said, still in a state of surprise.

"Austin, you can't expect me to see you shirtless and not want to kiss you senseless. I mean, have you even _seen_ yourself?!" She threw her arms in the air to get her point across, and I chuckled, leaning in for another kiss.

(linebreak)

I had just taken Ally home, and she decided to tell her dad that we were dating. We didn't even have to say a word, since her dad exploded in happiness just seeing us holding hands as Ally walked in the door. Needless to say, he was fine with it. Ally had brought the cookies with her, and handed some to her dad.

"This was going to be a 'please-accept-my-boyfriend' bribe, but you can have them anyway." He laughed before pulling her into a hug.

"Well, I'm going to head home. Merry Christmas Mr. D!" I kissed Ally quickly, and wished her a merry Christmas too before walking towards my car.

As I was pulling out of my driveway, Ally ran out towards me. I pulled to a stop at the end of the driveway and rolled down my window. Ally leaned her head in and smiled up at me.

"Dad said you should stay for Christmas, since you're practically family anyway. Besides, the Dawsons need a large dose of Austin Moon for the holidays. You know my dad and Christmas, why don't we get him as pumped about it as you made me!" She rambled on with a big smiled on her face and I laughed.

"Alright, I give another Dawson a dose of Austin Moon, just as long as I don't have to be Mr. D's boyfriend too." I winked at her and she reached through the window to slap my chest.

"You think you're hilarious don't you?"

"The hilariousest." She pulled out and began to walk back inside before turning around.

"Not a word." I nodded before pulling back into the driveway and ran up behind her, scooping her into my arms as we ran into the kitchen. I put her down and she got out the ingredients for gingerbread cookies.

"Alright Dad! Let's get this Christmas started!"

(linebreak)

Ally's dad had gone to bed, and Ally and I were sprawled out on the couch. I leaned down and gave her a slow, passionate kiss before pulling away. She arched an eyebrow at the sudden action but I just smiled down and kissed her again.

"You can't expect me to hold back when you look like that." I mumbled against her lips, echoing her words from before.

"What do you mean; I look the same as always." I smiled and kissed her yet again.

"Exactly." I muttered into her ear, before trailing kisses down her face and back to her lips.

She sighed and we kissed like that for the rest of night. Multiple times I had to remind myself that Mr. Dawson was still in the house. All in all, this was the best Christmas season ever.

**A/n: Well that's it! This took me about a week to write, because I kept running out of ideas and it was finals last week. Then as I was wrapping it up today, I had no clue how to end it. So I hope this ending was good enough for you guys, I liked it even though it was super cheesy. Merry Christmas everyone! I love you all, and Close to You will be updated after the New Year, hopefully sooner! **

**Until Next Time!**

**~amber**


End file.
